La sagesse n'a pas d'âge
by Eejil9
Summary: Dudley Dursley ne réalisait pas vraiment... Son mariage. Ce jour était censé être le plus beau de sa vie, et pourtant, il avait une drôle d'impression d'inachevé. Comme s'il lui restait une dette qu'il ne savait pas réellement comment acquitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez lus Négatifs... Et bien, cette fic-ci est écrite pour le même concours avec les mêmes contraintes, thème de la transmission intergénérationnelle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Dudley et Lily Luna qui s'y collent.**

 **Je sais que Lily Luna paraît très éveillée pour son âge... C'est un choix volontaire, que vous pouvez ne pas apprécier, mais je lui ai vraiment fait dire ce que je voulais qu'elle dise, ce n'est pas une négligence de ma part si elle s'exprime particulièrement bien. Je fais partie de ces personnes qui pensent qu'on sous-estime beaucoup les enfants.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Dudley, nous avons reçu la réponse de ton cousin. Ah non en fait, peut-être pas...

Dudley se demanda comment Matthew pouvait hésiter. Les lettres de son cousin arrivaient par hibou et étaient écrites à l'encre, sur du parchemin, difficile de les confondre avec les fiches de paie... Intrigué, il gagna la cuisine, et embrassa son compagnon sur la joue en saisissant la lettre. Il devait avoir raison, l'écriture était plus ronde que celle de Harry. Elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à celle de Ginny. Quel autre sorcier pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il n'avait des contacts qu'avec son cousin et la femme de ce dernier.

Cela faisait plusieurs années désormais que Dudley Dursley étaient en de bons termes avec Harry Potter. Il avait commencé à changer d'avis sur son étrange cousin après sa rencontre avec le Détraqueur et puis s'était progressivement rendu compte, à la fin de l'adolescence, à quel point son comportement – et celui de ses parents – avait été innommable. Un jour, il était tombé sur Harry en se promenant dans Londres, et n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde avant de l'inviter à boire un café.

Son cousin avait été surpris, en premier lieu. Silencieux aussi, froid, et sur la défensive. Dudley comprenait très bien, il savait qu'il avait fait de l'enfance de son cousin un véritable cauchemar. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Harry avait accepté son invitation, même s'il était très heureux qu'il l'ait fait.

Dudley s'était longuement excusé de son comportement, sans essayer de se justifier, sans essayer de se faire pardonner. Ce n'était pas tant pour son cousin que pour lui qu'il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il avait besoin de tirer un trait sur les horreurs de son enfance.

Mais il avait bien vu qu'Harry restait sceptique, sinon hostile. Il avait bien vu que toutes les excuses du monde ne parviendraient pas à le faire changer d'avis. Alors, il avait inconsciemment changé de stratégie. Devant ce cousin silencieux, devant celui qu'il avait tant frappé, dont il s'était tant moqué, Dudley s'était ouvert.

Il avait tant de choses à dire... Des choses dont il n'avait pas réellement réussi à parler, ni à Matthew – avec qui il ne sortait que depuis quelques semaines à ce moment-là - ni à son psy. Etrange idée, tout de même, que de se confier à son ancien bouc-émissaire, devenu depuis le temps un presque inconnu...

Il avait dit son désarroi face au portrait de lui-même que lui avait donné ce Détraqueur. Il avait dit son angoisse quand il avait peu à peu réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon. Le rejet de Vernon, la déception de Pétunia, toutes ces soirées où sa mère avait tenu à lui présenter les filles de toutes ses amies et des voisines, dans l'espoir qu'il change d'avis, la mascarade face à la tante Marge, à qui il n'avait cessé de mentir que récemment... Si Vernon ne l'accepterait jamais tel qu'il était – il avait refusé de l'embaucher à la Grunnings, Dudley s'était contenté d'un emploi de bureau ennuyeux à mourir, mais il avait de toute façon trop de soucis dans sa vie pour en ajouter avec le travail – Pétunia, elle, avait fini par s'avouer vaincue. Et ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé à sa sœur, elle l'avait fait pour son fils. Elle avait de nombreux défauts, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas une mère aimante. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était mise à soutenir Dudley face à Vernon, et l'avait même encouragé dans ses relations. Malheureusement, le désarroi de Dudley avait toujours mené toutes ses relations à l'échec, jusqu'à Matthew. Et encore, il savait qu'il y avait trop de non-dits et de refus entre Matthew et lui pour que ça dure réellement...

Il avait raconté à Harry le paradoxe qu'était sa relation avec son père, cet homme qu'il avait tant adulé, dont il avait recherché et recherchait toujours la fierté, et qui le rejetait pourtant, qui était si plein de haine que Dudley frissonnait en se regardant dans le miroir. Les miroirs... Chaque jour qui passait, il ressemblait plus à Vernon, n'en déplaise à ce dernier, qui affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas son père, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu enfanter quelqu'un de _son espèce_. Dudley ne supportait plus la violence dans la bouche de cet homme, il ne pouvait plus le voir, c'était Pétunia qui lui rendait visite chez lui, à Londres, car il était incapable de croiser Vernon sans avoir envie de hurler, de pleurer, et de lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras, tout à la fois...

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, ce dernier avait demandé à voix haute ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que leur petit garçon si vigoureux devienne une... Il n'avait pas pu prononcer le mot, pas devant Harry. C'était la seule réserve qu'il avait eue, d'ailleurs, ça, et le fait que Vernon ait accusé Harry de lui avoir jeté un sort, car il était impossible sinon que le grand et beau Big D se soit mis à aimer les hommes. Dudley refusait d'accabler encore plus ce cousin qui avait déjà tant souffert.

Harry n'avait pas répondu grand-chose à cet épanchement verbal, mais Dudley avait vu que son attitude avait changé. Il paraissait plus compatissant, plus bienveillant sans doute. Au moment de quitter le café, il l'avait invité à dîner chez lui dans la semaine, en ajoutant.

\- Après tout, nous avons été tous les deux les victimes des mêmes personnes.

Ce pardon avait été le premier pas vers l'acceptation pour Dudley. Au départ, revoir Harry l'avait plongé dans un profond désarroi : comment le cousin qu'il avait martyrisé pouvait-il être plus indulgent et tolérant que son propre père ? Et puis, il avait fini par utiliser cette nouvelle confiance comme une force.

Il avait rencontré Ginny, aussi. Une jeune femme à la personnalité aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux. Elle avait commencé par lui dire ses quatre vérités en hurlant, par lui reprocher tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry, avant de conclure qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce que ses abrutis de parents lui avaient enfoncé dans le crâne, et qu'elle était fière qu'il ait finalement réussi à dépasser ces idioties pour devenir quelqu'un de fréquentable. Après, le différend avait été oublié et elle avait passé le repas à faire la conversation en lui posant des questions naïves sur le monde moldu, et perspicaces sur sa vie de couple, comme si de rien n'était. Harry était resté plutôt silencieux, écoutant la discussion alimentée par sa femme et répondant de temps à autres aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il s'occupait distraitement de la petite fille rousse dans la chaise haute, Lily si Dudley avait bien compris. Son cousin avait deux autres enfants, des garçons atrocement turbulents, qui avaient à peine touché à leurs assiettes avant de partir courir dans le jardin.

Dudley ne l'avait jamais avoué à son cousin mais il avait longtemps été jaloux de ce bonheur familial. Ginny était une femme en or, les enfants respiraient la santé... Et lui, qu'avait-il ? Il était devenu un monstre aux yeux de son père et ne parvenait pas à faire durer une relation plus de quelques semaines.

Et puis, Matthew avait fait tout son possible pour entrer dans sa vie, pour y rester, il avait supporté ses crises avec une sérénité sans faille, et Dudley avait appris à apprécier son propre bonheur plutôt que d'envier celui des autres.

Le Noël qui avait suivi les retrouvailles de Dudley et de son ancien souffre-douleur, Ginny lui avait envoyé, en guise de cadeau, une longue lettre de plusieurs pages, dans laquelle elle racontait les aventures de Harry. Dudley s'était senti plus misérable que jamais : son cousin qu'il avait martyrisé tous les étés était en réalité un héros, il avait sauvé son monde au prix de grandes souffrances... Dudley, l'enfant choyé, n'avait rien fait de sa vie alors qu'il approchait de la trentaine, alors que le pauvre et malingre Harry Potter dont il s'était tant moqué était devenu un héros. Le pire était qu'il n'en avait rien su. Ginny l'avait mis en garde : il ne devait en aucun cas changer de comportement à l'égard de son cousin, ce dernier détestait quand on faisait de lui une célébrité. Elle pensait juste qu'il fallait qu'il sache, tout de même...

Dudley saisit la lettre que lui tendait Matthew. Ce dernier n'était plus trop surpris de recevoir des lettres étranges écrites à la plume sur du parchemin jauni... Depuis que leur relation était devenue sérieuse, Dudley lui avait expliqué, pour la magie. C'était tout de même plus simple ainsi, surtout quand ils invitaient Harry et Ginny. Cela n'arrivait pas si souvent, une ou deux fois dans l'année peut-être, mais c'était suffisant pour faire comprendre à Matthew que ces cousins-là étaient pour le moins étranges.

C'était Lily, la fille de Harry, qui lui écrivait. Quel âge devait-elle avoir désormais ? Huit ans, neuf ans ? Dudley ne faisait jamais attention aux enfants de son cousin. Il avait assez de soucis comme ça, et les marmots ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Elle l'invitait à prendre le thé, le samedi suivant.

C'était sans doute une lubie d'enfant, elle avait voulu écrire la lettre à la place de ses parents, il lui semblait que ça arrivait parfois... Peu importait. Il saisit une feuille de papier, griffonna rapidement une réponse positive et la confia au hibou qui trônait sur la table de leur cuisine. Si sa mère avait vu ça...

La semaine passa rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Dudley de rendre visite à son cousin. Ce dernier avait un jour essayé de venir le chercher en transplanant, pour lui faire gagner du temps, mais Dudley avait détesté l'expérience, et préférait largement prendre la voiture. Harry avait parlé de relier sa cheminée au « réseau », mais Dudley n'avait pas encore sauté le pas... Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver avec des sorciers inconnus dans son salon, merci bien.

Il se gara dans l'allée du petit cottage qu'habitaient Harry et Ginny, et fut surpris d'être accueilli par une tornade rousse haute comme trois pommes.

\- Bonjour Dudley ! le salua-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse, comme le font les enfants qui ont quelque chose d'important à raconter. Dudley ne comprit rien du tout, et lui demanda de répéter, passablement agacé.

\- Papa m'a dit que ton papa était en colère contre toi et ne voulait plus te voir, et j'ai trouvé ça très triste, alors je t'ai invité à prendre le thé. Et puis j'aimerais savoir pourquoi aussi.

Dudley soupira, et se décida à s'installer sur la balançoire du jardin, pour lui raconter. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de remuer tous ces mauvais souvenirs, mais le regard inquisiteur de l'enfant le maintenait prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa question sans réponse.

\- C'est... compliqué. Je peux te raconter mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne pas me juger sans réfléchir, ou trouver ça dégoûtant, ou...

\- Promis promis promis, l'interrompit Lily, qui s'était assise dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

Ça commençait mal.

\- Bien, mes parents détestent tout ce qui est _différent_. Ils ont toujours détesté ton papa parce qu'il est un sorcier, et comme ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ils trouvent ça bizarre et n'aiment pas ça. Ils sont très contents d'être parfaitement normaux, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'on trouve toujours normal ce dont on a l'habitude. Pour toi, ce sont les gens sans pouvoirs magiques qui sont bizarres, non ?

Lily hocha la tête avec ferveur. Dudley sourit. Finalement, les enfants n'étaient peut-être pas tous des gnomes turbulents, bruyants et irrécupérables.

\- Ils pensaient que j'étais comme eux, et, un jour...

La voix de Dudley se brisa. Comment expliquer cela à une petite sorcière ? D'ailleurs, les sorciers acceptaient-ils l'homosexualité ?

\- Un jour je me suis rendu compte que j'étais différent aussi, botta-t-il en touche, et mes parents l'ont très mal pris. Ma mère a réussi à surmonter ça, et je la vois toujours, mais mon père... Mon père fait comme si je n'étais pas son fils, et voit ma différence comme une honte.

La petite fille plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Est-ce que c'est comme les méchants contre qui papa et maman se sont battus, ceux qui détestaient les moldus ?

Dudley sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi grave, mes parents ne déclencheraient jamais une guerre, et ils ne blessent personne... Enfin, pas physiquement. Mais comme les méchants dont tu parles, ils détestent les gens qui sont différents d'eux, sans comprendre et sans les connaître.

\- C'est sans doute parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et donc ça leur fait peur, dit Lily avec une philosophie étonnante pour une petite fille de son âge.

\- C'est sans doute vrai, concéda-t-il, éberlué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui est différent chez toi ? C'est parce que tu es très grand ?

Il s'y attendait, cette petite était beaucoup trop maligne.

\- Non, mon père aussi est très grand. En fait... Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon. Et chez les moldus, ça ne se fait pas du tout. Certaines personnes voient ça comme une maladie.

Il s'attendait à un cri dégoûté, à une grimace de rejet... Lily se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Les gens tristes et seuls sont toujours jaloux des gens qui s'aiment, alors ils disent qu'ils sont ridicules ou dégoûtants. C'est toujours comme ça.

Dudley était une nouvelle fois éberlué. Comment une enfant si jeune pouvait faire preuve d'une si grande sagesse ?

\- Et ça te rend triste ? demanda-t-elle.

Une grande sagesse, mais aussi une candeur désarmante. Dudley se racla la gorge.

\- Evidemment que je suis triste que mon père ne m'aime plus.

\- Tu as essayé de lui expliquer ?

C'en était trop pour Dudley... Oubliant que c'était à une petite fille qu'il parlait, il ouvrit les vannes, et parla un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort, avec des mots trop crus pour une enfant.

\- Evidemment que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, j'ai tout essayé, j'ai essayé de changer, je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles, j'ai tout fait... Depuis que je suis gosse, mon père est mon modèle, et je me rends compte que je ne pourrai jamais être comme lui, pire, que je ne veux plus être comme lui parce que c'est un connard intolérant, parce qu'il est tellement bouché qu'il n'est pas fichu de m'aimer comme je suis, parce qu'il a décidé qu'il n'était plus mon père. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne le fera changer d'avis, et ça me rend malade, parce que je continue de chercher son approbation alors même que je le déteste, parce je lui ressemble trop et que, quand je vois une photo de moi, j'ai l'impression de le voir, mais il n'est plus ce que je veux être, parce que...

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Parce que Vernon avait déçu Dudley autant que Dudley avait déçu Vernon. Il n'y avait rien à dire, en réalité. Dudley aurait bien aimé dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre entre le père et le fils que le regret de ce qui aurait pu être... C'était faux. S'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que des regrets, Dudley n'aurait pas autant souffert, il n'aurait pas autant haï son reflet dans le miroir.

Lily posa sa petite main sur le bras de Dudley.

\- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de changer pour plaire à quelqu'un, même si cette personne est importante pour toi. Parce que si tu fais semblant, et s'ils ne t'aiment que quand tu fais semblant, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils aiment, c'est ce qu'ils croient que tu es. D'un autre côté...

\- D'un autre côté ? poussa Dudley, la gorge nouée.

\- D'un autre côté, est-ce que c'est vraiment logique de chercher l'amour de quelqu'un qui ne peut voir qui tu es ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus simple de profiter de l'amour qu'on reçoit, plutôt que de se rendre malheureux à cause de celui qu'on ne reçoit pas ?

Dudley soupira. Evidemment, vu comme ça, c'était limpide...

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu sais. Tout ce que tu me dis est vrai, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de...

Le silence tomba sur l'étrange paire que formaient Dudley et Lily. Ginny les avait aperçus par la fenêtre de la cuisine, mais elle ne les avait pas appelés. Dudley s'en estimait heureux, il se sentait trop mal pour discuter avec son cousin, maintenant.

\- Ton problème, affirma soudain Lily, c'est qu'au fond, tu es persuadé que ton papa a raison. Tu penses que c'est mal d'être comme tu es, et qu'il faudrait que tu changes. Mais c'est faux, on n'a jamais tort d'être qui on est. C'est ton papa qui devrait essayer de changer, et qui a tort.

Le cœur de Dudley manqua un battement. C'était évident. Il ne s'en était pas _vraiment_ rendu compte auparavant, mais c'était vrai. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir brisé les rêves que ses parents avaient construits pour lui.

\- De toute manière, tu es comme tu es, tu ne pourras pas faire mieux que faire semblant d'être comme ton papa veut que tu sois. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de passer ta vie à faire semblant ? Sûrement pas, sinon tu le ferais déjà. Alors c'est un peu bête de ne pas faire semblant, et de quand même t'en vouloir.

Dudley soupira.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est plus facile à dire...

\- Qu'à faire, coupa-t-elle, oui je sais. Sauf que tu devrais te rendre compte que c'est lui qui ne fait pas d'efforts. Tu peux bouger les bras autant que tu veux, s'il te tourne le dos, ça ne sert à rien. Il ne mérite pas qu'on se sente coupable pour lui.

Dudley ne dit plus rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. C'était étonnant de recevoir une telle leçon de la part d'une enfant. A ce moment-là, il se rendit compte que la sagesse n'avait pas d'âge.

Il n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits que Lily courait vers le cottage.

\- Viens Dudley, maman a fait une tarte à la mélasse !

Dudley soupira, et la suivit. Il avait déjà été suffisamment malpoli, il devait saluer son cousin.

Il eut l'impression de nager dans une mer de coton pendant tout le reste de la visite. Au moment de partir, Harry le prit à part.

\- Dudley, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

\- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai... eu une discussion avec ta fille. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle m'inviterait pour me cuisiner sur mon orientation sexuelle et ma relation avec mes parents...

\- Ah...

Harry n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Il avait sauvé le monde, combattu des psychopathes, cherché et trouvé l'aiguille dans la meule de foin et pourtant... Le désespoir des autres le plongeait dans une angoisse folle.

\- Dis, poursuivit Dudley, comment les homosexuels sont vus chez les sorciers ?

Son cousin haussa les épaules.

\- C'est plus ou moins comme chez les moldus. Les personnes âgées, ou de familles snobs pensent que c'est une maladie, les jeunes l'acceptent, et il y a tout un tas d'hypocrites qui prétendent ne pas y voir d'inconvénient, mais qui, au fond, restent assez intolérants...

\- Mais, Lily...

\- Lily a reçu le nom de deux femmes extraordinaires, et elle tient beaucoup d'elles. Je pense que cela suffit à expliquer sa réaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley jeta un regard vers son jardin. Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mis à part son père – mais aimait-il encore réellement son père ? – se trouvaient là. Pétunia n'avait même pas trop l'air pincé. Elle se tenait aussi loin des Potter qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle discutait tranquillement avec les parents de Matthew... Matthew qui était plus beau que jamais dans son costume et il portait le nœud papillon divinement bien. Matthew qui portait désormais son nom, depuis une poignée d'heures. Matthew Dursley... Ils avaient fait exprès pour énerver Vernon, preuve que l'avis de son père comptait encore un peu pour Dudley...

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment... Son mariage. Ce jour était censé être le plus beau de sa vie, et pourtant, il avait une drôle d'impression d'inachevé. Comme s'il lui restait une dette qu'il ne savait pas réellement comment acquitter.

Il avait fait un discours, remercié à peu près toutes les personnes présentes sauf...

Son regard se posa sur une silhouette rousse qui dansait tel un feu follet sur la piste de danse qui s'était improvisée sur la terrasse. Lily avait grandi depuis leur conversation sur la balançoire, dans le jardin des Potter, et si elle n'était pas encore la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle promettait de devenir, elle n'était plus non plus l'espiègle petite fille au regard curieux. Comme mue par un sixième sens, l'adolescente se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la piste et de se diriger vers lui.

Dudley lui fit un signe de tête, chuchota deux mots à Matthew, puis se dirigea vers la rue où la jeune fille le suivit. Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent sur le trottoir.

\- Lily, commença-t-il avant de se raviser.

La jeune fille était patiente, elle avait compris que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était crucial, au moins pour lui, et se garda de l'interrompre.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens, de la fois où tu m'avais invité à prendre le thé, parce que tu voulais discuter du fait que je préférais les hommes ?

La fille de son cousin hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais... Je crois que, sans cette conversation-là, je ne serais sûrement pas marié aujourd'hui. Je crois que... Je crois qu'une part de ce que je suis devenu, je te le dois. Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille un peu curieuse, mais tu as accepté tout ce que je t'ai dit avec bien plus de tolérance que la plupart des adultes que je connaissais et ça m'a convaincu que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable d'être l'homme que j'étais. Que je ne pourrais pas _réellement_ changer, et qu'il valait mille fois mieux que je m'accepte, plutôt que d'échouer à faire semblant d'être un autre.

Il s'était arrêté. Les yeux marron de la jeune fille le fixaient avec une intensité troublante.

\- Je voulais te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, sans même t'en rendre compte. Je... Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille. Je pense que c'est ça qui me trouble aujourd'hui, alors que tout devrait être parfait. J'ai même réussi à accepter l'absence de mon père, et pourtant... Si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. J'aurai enfin l'impression d'avoir refermé cette porte que tu as ouvert pour moi. Je suis l'adulte, si c'est toi, l'enfant, qui me vient en aide, j'ai l'impression d'inverser l'ordre des choses... Laisse-moi au moins faire quelque chose pour toi en retour...

Lily lui saisit la main, et lui offrit un sourire. Il n'avait pas l'éclat habituel, il était comme teinté de tristesse.

\- J'aurais bien quelque chose à te demander, hasarda-t-elle. Tu sais, je m'appelle Lily Luna. Luna, je la vois régulièrement, c'est une personne formidable, et je suis heureuse que mes parents m'aient donné ce nom mais, Lily... C'est dur de porter le nom d'une morte, tu sais ? C'est dur de savoir qu'elle a été héroïque, qu'elle a sauvé mon père, qu'en se sacrifiant elle a permis au monde sorcier de se débarrasser du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le pire, c'est que je porte tout le poids et toute la célébrité de ce nom... Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu es un moldu, mais c'est dur d'être la fille de Harry Potter, on n'est jamais à la hauteur de cette réputation qui nous précède... Et c'est encore pire de s'appeler Lily Potter. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que cette Lily-là, je ne la connais pas, je ne connais personne qui l'ait vraiment connue d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de parler avec mes professeurs, mais ce n'est pas pareil et... Toi, tu connais quelqu'un. Elle m'a fui toute la soirée, j'ai vu le dégoût dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas le bon moment mais... Pour me rendre la pareille, s'il te plait, essaie de convaincre la tante Pétunia de me parler de sa sœur. Quoi qu'elle ait à m'en dire, d'ailleurs.

Soufflé, Dudley s'effondra sur un banc qui se trouvait là. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la célébrité de leur père pesait sur les enfants Potter, sans doute parce que cette célébrité ne le touchait pas réellement...

\- Je veux bien essayer. Je comprends ce que ça représente pour toi, et je veux bien le faire mais... Tu sais, Lily, j'ai mis des mois à convaincre ma mère de m'accepter comme je suis, je ne sais pas si elle est capable d'accepter ta différence à toi, même si je lui raconte, même si je lui dis ce que je te dois...

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Si tu essaies, nous serons quittes.

\- Non, Dudley. Il y a des choses que je peux accepter pour toi, comme me trouver une journée à moins de cent mètres de ces gens-là, mais leur parler ? Ce sont des monstres. Estime-toi heureux que j'accepte leur présence ! Leur parler... Non, il y a des choses que je refuse de faire.

\- Maman, elle a changé ma vie ! Au lieu de la voir comme une sorcière, vois-la comme une jeune fille qui cherche à trouver qui elle est.

\- Et ce serait à moi de l'aider ? et puis, pourquoi veut-elle tant connaître la sœur de sa _merveilleuse_ grand-mère, qu'elle n'a même pas connue ? Je n'ai pas de petits-enfants, moi, ne me fais pas l'affront de...

Pétunia s'interrompit, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme si elle réalisait l'ampleur du reproche indirect qu'elle venait de faire à son fils.

Dudley eut soudain très envie de lui demander de quitter sa cuisine pour ne plus jamais revenir, et de laisser tomber les requêtes de Lily.

\- Duddichou, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Sans doute, mais c'est ce que tu penses. C'est pire.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi... Evidemment que j'aimerais des petits-enfants, et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es marié avec un homme que tu ne peux pas adopter, que sais-je... Tu y as pensé, d'ailleurs ?

\- Nous avons quarante ans, maman. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de prévu dans l'immédiat.

\- Mais je respecte ton choix, répondit précipitamment Pétunia.

Dudley soupira. Elle était sincère, il le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle voulait des petits-enfants... Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher après tout.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi elle veut te rencontrer ? Harry l'a appelée Lily. Voilà pourquoi.

Pétunia ne répondit rien. Dudley vit dans le regard de sa mère l'ombre de souvenirs dont elle n'avait jamais parlé, il savait qu'il avait gagné avant même qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais tu t'occupes de tout, je ne veux pas envoyer des lettres avec des hiboux ou que sais-je...

\- Je peux lui passer un coup de fil tout de suite, si tu veux. C'est les vacances d'été, elle est chez elle, et j'ai fait relier ma cheminée au réseau.

Il vit qu'elle était un peu prise de court, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins elle n'aurait pas le temps de changer d'avis.

Quand Dudley quitta la pièce, Pétunia soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle allait se retrouver avec un petit monstre de quatorze ans, qui voudrait qu'elle peigne un portrait dithyrambique de Lily, mais elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. D'ailleurs elle allait la prévenir, oui, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle dirait à cette morveuse qu'elle acceptait de lui parler, mais qu'elle ne devrait pas s'attendre à des éloges. Qu'elle serait honnête.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Pétunia n'avait pas entendu la cheminée s'activer. Elle resta pantoise en voyant la jeune fille entrer dans la pièce en souriant timidement. Silhouette fine, épaisse crinière roux foncé, un instant, elle avait cru voir sa sœur... Et puis, elle remarqua les yeux marrons, et les quelques taches de rousseur, et la jeune fille la salua en l'appelant « tante Pétunia », et le charme fut rompu. Mais l'espace d'une seconde...

Pétunia frissonna. Elle avait haï Harry, elle avait haï la magie, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à véritablement haïr sa sœur. Elle ne pourrait pas haïr cette Lily-là non plus.

Dudley quitta la pièce sur un signe agacé de sa mère. Il resterait assez près pour écouter. Ce qui se déroulait dans sa cuisine était trop important pour qu'il n'essaie pas de l'espionner. Il avait vu dès que Lily était entrée que Pétunia était sous le charme... Si la petite s'en sortait bien, elle obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions, et peut-être même plus.

\- ... nous étions très proches quand nous étions enfant, disait la voix de sa mère, assourdie par la cloison. Et puis, elle a reçu sa lettre, et tout a changé. J'ai essayé de la haïr, mais je pense que j'étais surtout jalouse. Nos parents étaient tellement ravis, et elle passait sa vie avec ce malpropre de Severus...

\- Mon frère s'appelle Albus Severus...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si tu veux mon avis, tu as eu de la chance de t'appeler Lily, c'est moins dur de porter un prénom courant...

\- Ce n'est pas facile de porter le prénom d'une héroïne de guerre, rétorqua l'adolescente.

\- Une... pardon ?

\- Une héroïne de guerre.

\- Mais que...

Et alors, ce fut l'adolescente qui se mit à raconter. Pétunia avait à peine dit quelques mots, mais c'était Lily qui remplit l'espace de ses paroles. Dudley sourit. C'était, finalement, exactement la même chose que quand elle l'avait invité à prendre le thé, quand elle avait huit ans. Elle voulait poser les questions, mais c'était elle qui avait parlé.

L'adolescente raconta le sacrifice de sa grand-mère, les aventures de son père, la guerre... Elle parla longtemps. Si longtemps que Matthew rentra du travail, et que Dudley lui intima le silence.

Et puis, ce fut au tour de Pétunia de répondre. Elle confia tous les détails dont elle se souvenait, les jeux d'enfance, les comptines et les rires, les disputes aussi, et les regrets, la culpabilité, le chagrin... Comme Dudley quelques années plus tôt, elle oublia qu'elle ne parlait qu'à une enfant, et ouvrit les vannes de son cœur.

Dudley se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre aussi longtemps avec ce poids sur la conscience, sans jamais en parler.

Quand elles cessèrent de parler de Lily Evans pour parler de Harry, Dudley commanda des pizzas par téléphone. Il leur en déposa deux en silence, alors qu'elles parlaient toujours.

La nuit était bien avancée quand elles se turent. Matthew était déjà parti se coucher. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas, mais dans leurs regards brillaient la même force : celle que donnent les rencontres décisives, les rencontres qui changent une vie. Pétunia, troublée par cet échange, s'excusa et rentra au 4, Privet Drive, où Vernon lui ferait sans doute une scène.

Lily traîna un peu, silencieuse et songeuse.

\- Dudley ? hasarda-t-elle finalement.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, attentif. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, et c'était sans doute vrai...

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux quand elle poursuivit.

\- Je crois qu'on est quittes, vraiment. Je... je ne saurais te remercier assez pour ce que tu viens de m'apporter.

\- Est-ce que ton nom est moins lourd à porter ?

\- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas... Mais je comprends maintenant. C'est un peu comme un lien qui s'est fait... Je regrette juste qu'elle n'ait pas dit tout ça à papa, ça aurait changé tellement de choses...

Dudley sourit.

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu as encore réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué, là où ton père et ta grand-mère avaient échoué. En fait, je ne serais pas étonné que tu sois parvenue à lui faire accepter la magie. Je ne serais pas étonné non plus qu'elle essaie de contacter ton père. Pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

Duley n'était pas sûr, en revanche, que Harry accepte, mais ça, il se garda bien de le dire.

Lily esquissa un sourire au milieu des larmes.

Quand elle prit la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle, ce soir-là, ils se sentaient tous les deux grandis.

* * *

 **EDIT : je me permets d'intervenir parce que j'ai reçu une review qui m'a fortement déplu. En fait, je voulais trouver un moyen de laisser une réponse à ce "guest" bien courageux qui profite de l'anonymat pour laisser une review homophobe.**  
 **Je ne l'ai pas fait supprimer pour montrer la bêtise de certaines personnes, et pour montrer surtout qu'il faudra continuer à écrire des textes contenant des personnages non hétéros, jusqu'à ce que les gens comprennent que l'hétérosexualité n'est pas plus "normale" que les autres orientations sexuelles.**  
 **Les homosexuels sont "normaux", et on devrait sans doute, plutôt, demander à toutes les romances het qui nous submergent de toute part dans les médias de se "renouveler". Parce qu'elles sont majoritaires de manière écrasante.**  
 **Si un couple "normal", c'est un couple de personnes hétérosexuelles, blanches et valides (avec, allons-y, un homme viril et fort et une femme douce et gentille), alors franchement, je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de cette norme-là.**

 **C'était ma première review homophobe, j'espère que ce sera la dernière. J'espère aussi que mes autres lecteurs, en général adorables, me redonneront foi en l'humanité.**

 **C'est bien la peine d'écrire des textes sur la tolérance pour recevoir ce genre de commentaire.**

 **J'ai posté le même message dans mes reviews afin de toucher un maximum.**

 **Après ce coup de gueule, un grand câlins à mes adorables lecteurs habituels, qui n'ont rien fait de mal, et qui ne méritaient pas, eux, cette agressivité-là. 3**


End file.
